


【盗贼小姐（你）X曼达洛人】我就是馋他的身子 3

by Ym546352534



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ym546352534/pseuds/Ym546352534
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Kudos: 6





	【盗贼小姐（你）X曼达洛人】我就是馋他的身子 3

谁看到曼达洛人头盔下的脸谁就要娶他（不是），总感觉写到后面有点崩了

你和曼达洛人在各个星系寻找关于宝宝的线索，顺便也继续干你的老本行，这次你们在一个比较原始的星球帮助了当地村民，要走的当天村民给你们塞了很多特产，你看到回飞船的曼达洛人怀里抱着一个玻璃瓶“这是什么？”“喝的”，你从他怀里拿出瓶子打开闻了闻，“这可是好东西，特产酒”你把酒递回去，曼达洛人接过看了一眼“可以喝几杯”。  
你等曼达洛人把宝宝哄睡，兴致冲冲的开了酒“你觉不觉得我们现在像一对等孩子睡了就自由解放的孩他爹孩他妈？”你一边倒酒一边碎碎念，“我不否认”曼达洛人说这句话似乎很开心，“那么，敬我们的银河系第一英雄母亲”你朝曼达洛人举杯，“银河系第一英雄母亲？我？”你将酒一饮而尽“没错，赞美你，英雄母亲！”你说完闭上眼，示意曼达洛人可以喝了，你们就这样喝了两杯，酒下肚后你才发现有些不太对劲，你开始浑身发热，不但如此你的每一个细胞每一根神经都在告诉你，你想要被干，只要是轻微的触碰就能让你得到快感，“mando，这酒不，不太对”你咬着嘴唇让自己保持清醒，你的小腹开始抽搐，下身已经湿成一片，你看向向曼达洛人，他也好不到哪里去，裤子已经支成一个帐篷，他握紧拳头估计也在让自己保持清醒，“我....知道”他喘着粗气，你们俩都保持着一个姿势一动不动，你很想努力让自己清醒，可最后巨大的欲求不满情绪击溃了你最后的防线。  
“唔，我想要你吻我，求你了，daddy”你开始胡言乱语并伸手脱自己的衣服，曼达洛人还是没动，你走近他手触碰到他的头盔，冰凉的感觉让你觉得很舒服，下一秒，你摘掉了他的头盔，你看到了他的脸，可你觉得这并不重要，现在你只想让他狠狠的操你，你捧住曼达洛人的脸，吻了上去，曼达洛人把你放在副驾驶位置，你的衣服被曼达洛人撕坏，歪歪斜斜的挂在身上，没有任何前戏，他直接进入你的身体。  
突然曼达洛人停下他的动作，你不满的看着他，“刚刚你叫我什么？”“呃？”你有些艰难的回想着“daddy？”话音刚落，曼达洛人用力顶了你一下“再叫一遍”“啊.....daddy”，曼达洛人很满意你的回答，他把你抱起，让你背贴墙壁继续干你，你的背磨蹭的有些疼，你夹住曼达洛人的腰直接高潮了，但是曼达洛人丝毫没有要停下来的意思，你也不希望他停下，整个驾驶舱只剩下你的呻吟他的喘息和私处撞击在一起的水声。  
你已经不记得这是今晚你们的第几次了，你们从驾驶舱干到舱底，你扶着楼梯让曼达洛人从背后抱住干你，他抓住你的的胸不断揉捏着，吻着你的耳朵、脖子。  
你迷迷糊糊醒来，浑身酸痛，稍微动一下就有精液流出，你不知道自己是什么时候睡到床上的，你最后的记忆是你们互相给对方口，又以女上位的姿势做了一次，后面发生了什么你通通不记得，曼达洛人被你吵醒，他安抚式的摸着你的背“再睡一下”，你睁开眼，看到了曼达洛人的脸，这一瞬间你想到无数可能，并且迅速规划好逃跑路线，你打量他的脸，是你喜欢的类型，啧，为什么胡子这么可爱，“看够了？”“呃...我要说明一下如果你打算对我做什么，我已经想好逃跑路线，而且现在我们两个什么也没穿，动起手来我也不吃亏”你一口气把话说完，你想看他的反应，但曼达洛人只是白了你一眼，“出去洗澡”。  
等你把自己收拾好，曼达洛人又重新戴上他的头盔，抱着宝宝在驾驶室里，“我们去下一个星球”曼达洛人抓住你的手腕把你拉向他，“至于你，我们还有很长时间慢慢交流”，看来你这辈子都要和曼达洛人有瓜葛了。  
后来有问题的酒你们也弄清楚了，那瓶酒本来就是情趣饮料，因为大家语言不通导致的误会，“mando，我就说我们要买一个会翻译的机器人！”


End file.
